


А что мне снится? Что кончилась война.

by Nelson



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Что произошло после финала Шестого Дозора.Посвящается Анечке, во имя всей моей любви.





	А что мне снится? Что кончилась война.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы стихи Сергея Галанина

Новосибирск получился почти случайно: Антон просто искал новый во всех смыслах город. Чтобы он сам в нем никогда не был — раз, чтобы без особо громкой «иной» истории — два и чтобы от столицы подальше — три. От былых способностей осталось то, что обычно называют «сильной интуицией», поэтому в Петербурге было тяжело дышать, а в Москве — жить. Антон пытался осесть в Кенинге — Светлогорск, янтарь, море, вот это все, — но и там чувствовалась что-то очень тяжелое. Пришлось искать действительно новый город.  
  
Новосибирск подошел идеально. Прямые проспекты, красивая река, спокойные, без особых эксцессов, какие-то очень наукообразные Дозоры — это Антон помнил еще по оперативной работе, которая теперь казалась просто фантастическим сном. Темных историй хорошо, если с десяток наберется, из самых запоминающихся — разве что полуфольклорная-полуправдивая байка об упавшей и похоронившей под собой лучших инженеров и строителей города люстре в оперном театре. Хороший город, большой, светлый, логичный, метро опять же есть — это вам не пробки на Московском проспекте Калининграда! Одно слово — новый. В Академгородке на балконы приходят белки, Антон ночевал там пару раз, так увидел однажды с похмелья через стекло наглую рыжую морду — аж протрезвел. И Новосибирск был далеко. Как раз настолько далеко, чтобы строить новую жизнь.  
  
Антон уезжал из Москвы поездом. Хотелось прочувствовать дорогу, каждый километр, все двое суток, чтобы всё как положено: покурить в тамбуре, сбегать в тапках до привокзального киоска, взять у проводницы подстаканник, и ночью слушать, как ложечка тихо и звонко бренчит о край стакан. Он даже думал сначала купить плацкарт, но их первыми разобрали. Поехал первым номером, фирменной «Россией» — Москва-Владивосток, главный поезд страны. Не то чтобы раньше Антон задумывался о ранжировании поездов по важности — соседи просветили. Действительно, красивый поезд оказался, купе больше обычных, телевизоры, проводницы симпатичные, а вот разговоры все равно те же самые: о политике, о внуках, о тяжелой жизни или просто о жизни. Копченой курицей пахнет так же, как пахло много лет назад, когда мама возила Антона на море. Он, разумеется, напился — начал еще в Перми, в Екатеринбурге они, кажется, успели за добавкой, а к Омску были уже в самый раз. В Новосибирск прибыли утром, из здания вокзала, зеленого с белым, Антон выходил с больной головой и Галаниным в наушниках.  


 

_С утра в твоей башке две мысли бегают по кругу,_   
_Играя в прятки, салочки, как в сумасшедшем доме._   
_Одна твердит: "Дурак, звони единственному другу"._   
_Другая: "Положи трубу — твой друг тебя не помнит"._

  
  
  
Антон, разумеется, уже не думал, что как-то управляет нехитрой электроникой плеера, да и не мог он сейчас при всем желании, но музыка всегда получалась в тему. Остаточная что ли магия какая? Не нужен, ну и что! Антону хотелось верить, что с плеером в ушах и рюкзаком за плечами — ноутбук и немного одежды — он вступает в какой-то следующий жизненный этап.  
Он ведь честно пытался жить в новых условиях. Света поддерживала, Ольга поддерживала, Гесер поддерживал — слишком много поддержки было на одного Антона. Он через месяц такой жизни как-то враз понял, почему инвалиды озлобляются на мир: из-за сочувствия, а еще из-за стыда. Им всем было стыдно и жалко его, и поэтому он себя чувствовал как сломанный сувенир — фигурка оленя с подклеенным рогом, какая-нибудь тарелка с отбитым уголком. Пользы никакой, а выбросить жалко: память все-таки, везли, старались. Легче было только с Завулоном и Надюшкой. Завулон привычно хихикал и подъебывал, будто ничего и не случилось, а Надюшка просто как-то очень хорошо его понимала. Антон перед отъездом настроил ей скайп.  
  
Он сначала пытался как-то переключиться: устроился на работу, сисадмином в компьютерную фирму, просиживал дни в серверной, слушал мирное гудение вентиляторов, все время что-то настраивал и отлаживал, вечером приходил домой и ждал свою жену, Великую Волшебницу, и дочь, Абсолютную Иную. Антон изредка по аналитической привычке прикидывал, много ли светлых женщин-иных выходило замуж за людей. Выходило, что практически нет, гораздо меньше, чем, например, ведьм. С другой стороны, жена-ведьма — это вроде как классика.   
Им со Светой стало почти не о чем разговаривать. Они, конечно, обсуждали какие-то текущие дела того уровня секретности, который был доступен Антону, — читай, общеизвестные дела, — болтали о книгах, фильмах, готовили еду, ходили в зоопарк и кино, спали. Со стороны они точно выглядели довольно гармоничной семьей  
, но Антон видел, как Света обсуждает серьезные рабочие вопросы с Надюшкой, убедившись, что Антон их не слышит или хотя бы делает вид, что не слышит. Она прикрывалась пологом отвлечения внимания, поэтому если Антону вдруг становилась страшно интересна статья о распаде радона в журнале, который он до этого лениво перелистывал, он понимал, что, кажется, рядом заговорили о работе. Именно это на самом деле и стало основной причиной — даже не стыд и жалость, а недоверие. Антон перестал доверять сам себе. Не было никакой гарантии, что его мысли, чувства, решения, все, что происходит с ним в какой-то конкретный момент, — настоящее, а не наведенное.Он не был уверен, что события случаются сами по себе, а не под влиянием кого-то из Иных. Что двери поезда метро закрылись перед его носом, а всегда улыбающаяся девчонка-продавщица из киоска, где он обычно брал сигареты, вдруг нахамила ему просто так, а не потому, что кто-то подвесил над его головой маленькую воронку. Или наоборот, ему страшно повезло с каким-то делом не потому, что Света пошептала вслед. Антон начал сходить с ума, тонуть в недоверии к себе и окружающим, не мог принять ни одного решения, не обдумывая его неделю. А еще он знал, что Света видит его состояние, это видит Надя, это видят абсолютно все.  
  
Когда он объявил, что уезжает, никто даже не попытался его остановить. Не то чтобы Антон на это рассчитывал, но молчаливое одобрение тоже стало неожиданностью. Он быстро нашел работу: в конце концов, перестав быть светлым магом, он не перестал быть хорошим аналитиком, а в Дозоре ему нарисовали такую трудовую, что с ней можно было запросто ехать устраиваться хоть в Силиконовую долину. Потом через интернет нашел квартиру. Он попросил не провожать его на вокзал — может быть, показалось, но Света облегченно выдохнула. Надюшка обещала приехать на следующие каникулы. Они расцеловались, Антон пообещал звонить, закинул на плечо рюкзак, и мир Иных окончательно разошелся с миром людей в одной отдельно взятой московской квартире.  
  
Он устроился быстро. Квартира оказалась гораздо меньше, чем на фотках в сети, но возле метро и супермаркета и с открытым балконом. Там было замечательно курить, а утром туда прилетали птицы. С работой тоже повезло: Антону действительно нравилось то, чем он сейчас занимался — программы, выводы, аналитика. В конце концов, какая разница, что именно анализировать, информация везде информация. Первые пару месяцев он чувствовал себя командировочным, после работы пил пиво в летнем кафе, ходил в кино, возвращался ночью, курил на балконе и ложился спать. Потом начал обрастать знакомыми, которые постепенно становились друзьями, потом дорогими сердцу местами, какими-то особыми дорогами. Город постепенно принимал и ассимилировал его, привязывая к себе все сильней.  
Еще Антон полюбил ходить к реке. Он любил Москву-реку, но Обь казалось ему какой-то более древней и дикой, по отмели возле метромоста можно было гулять или просто сидеть, слушая, как волна за волной накатывают на крупные булыжники. Еще было Обское море, можно было долго искать пустынные дикие пляжики, разводить костры, жарить шашлыки. Иные восстанавливались эмоциями — Антон восстанавливался действиями. С каждым шагом, движением вспоминал, что это значит — быть человеком. Как хорошо быть человеком.  


 

_Я бежал из города под крики птиц,_   
_Я бежал из города под смех детей,_   
_Я бежал наверное от нас самих,_   
_Я спешил навстречу великой реке._

_Я иду вдоль берега реки_   
_По разбитым бутылочным кольцам,_   
_А вода в реке красное вино_   
_И в вине отражается солнце._

  
  
Казалось, все постепенно входит в колею. Надюшка звонила по скайпу, а Гесер однажды прислал открытку. Адрес ему Антон, разумеется, не сообщал, он его вообще никому не сказал — но когда это останавливало Великого! Антон начал было обдумывать, что это может значить, но как-то очень быстро заскучал. С него довольно интриг, он привыкал жить просто так, не служа всем существом некой великой цели. Привыкал жить в мире, не разделенном на два противоположных цвета. Иногда, конечно, накатывало, особенно когда снился очередной сон из прошлого: какой-нибудь рейд или выезд, или бой с Двуединым, или еще какой-то бой. Поствоенный синдром — кажется, так называла это Марина, его новая подружка-психолог. Они познакомились на улице, шел жуткий ливень, словно на город перевернули Обское море, у Антона был зонт, а у Марины — нет. Антон предпочитал думать, что это все-таки судьба, открытка Гесера тут совершенно ни при чем. Ну а если при чем, значит за зеркалом старого советского трюмо, Антон хранит индульгенцию.  
  
Однажды утром Антон проснулся неприлично рано для воскресенья. Маринка сопела рядом. Темные волосы растрепались по подушке, вместо него, Антона, Марина нежно обнимала одеяло. Нестерпимо вдруг захотелось принести ей цветов, любых, хоть с ближайшей клумбы. Будь Антон все еще Иным, он бы подумал, что это зов.  
  
Он тихо поднялся, натянул джинсы с футболкой, сунул в уши пуговки наушников и выскользнул из дома. Над Новосибирском вставало солнце, пустынная улица выглядела хозяйкой, ждущей гостей, вымытый ночью асфальт блестел темно-серым, в ярких лучах восхода танцевали пылинки, день обещал быть по-настоящему летним. Великий Рандом опять выбрал Галанина.  


 

_А что мне надо, да просто свет в оконце,_   
_А что мне снится, что кончилась война,_   
_Куда иду я, туда, где светит солнце,_   
_Вот только, братцы, добраться б дотемна._   
_Куда иду я, туда, где светит солнце,_   
_Вот только, братцы, добраться б дотемна._   
_Шаг, другой, до счастья далеко,_   
_Эй, брат, постой, я знаю, не легко,_   
_Вымой лицо, побрейся, улыбнись,_   
_Выйди на крыльцо, свободе поклонись_

  
  
_Для Антона война уже закончилась. Теперь надо учиться жить в мире._


End file.
